The overall goal of this proposal is to establish a Multicenter Physical Therapy and Occupational Therapy Career Development Program (PT/OT CDP) designed to provide new investigators with the skills needed to lead research programs that validate rehabilitation approaches, optimize treatments, and incorporate new technologies to maximize the potential of all people to live productive lives. The PT/OT CDP will be developed through the collective efforts of eight universities;three lead institutions (Washington University, the University of Pittsburgh and the University of Delaware) and five partnering institutions (Emory University, Johns Hopkins University, University of Miami, University of Iowa, and the University of Wisconsin). Collectively these institutions have a rich history of developing basic and applied rehabilitation scientists in physical and occupational therapy. The PT/OT CDP will benefit from established multidisciplinary leadership teams, an Executive Committee consisting of PTs and OTs from the core institutions, and an Advisory Committee formed by an interdisciplinary mix of rehabilitation scientists from the participating institutions. Potential Scholars will be recruited and selected (Aim 1) from physical and occupational therapy programs around the country. To enhance consistency, quality, and evaluation of training experience, all training will occur at one of the 8 Institutions. Training experiences (Aim 2) will be directed by senior level, funded, mentors with established histories related to rehabilitation science. PT/OT CDP scholars, leadership, and mentors will participate in teleconferencing meetings and an annual on-site workshop to enhance team building and interaction between scholars and training sites. Program Evaluation (Aim 3) will be carefully monitored to assure that outcomes are consistent with the goals of this PT/OT CDP.